In the process of petroleum drilling, drilling rock debris underground is carried to the ground by high-speed mud flowing in a drilling tool, and then the debris is filtered out by means of a mud vibration shaker. The geological features at the drilling position are derived by collecting and analyzing the rock debris. For a long time, the rock debris is collected manually at the construction site, and then the rock debris, surfaces of which the drilling mud is adhered to, are cleaned with water, and taken to a geologic room to make geological analysis.
A drilling operation requires dozens of days or several months of drilling, the geological logging requires catching the rock debris samples every 1 to 2 meters, with the shortest sampling interval of 1 to 2 minutes. Every time, the weight of the rock debris is about 500 grams. No matter it is daytime or nighttime or it is rainy or windy, or it is freezing winter or sultry summer, the sampling must be carried out strictly according to the construction schedule. Therefore, it is a heavy work in the case of manual operation, and the working environment is very harsh. Also, it is prone to cause error in the process of manually acquiring rocks, resulting in confusion to the geological analysis of rock debris, directly affecting geological interpretation and effects of petroleum exploration and development.